


The Bleeding Obvious

by halotolerant



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Confusion, Homophobia, Jealousy, Misogyny, Multi, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-13
Updated: 2012-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-16 05:34:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halotolerant/pseuds/halotolerant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray doesn't understand his Guvnor quite as well as he used to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bleeding Obvious

“The amount of time it’s taking for Tyler to get into Cartwright’s knickers, I’d say she’s frigid or he’s a poof. Or both. Explain a lot, that would.” Ray cast down his hand of cards with an added grunt of disgust. “And I fold.”

Reaching across the desk for the whiskey bottle, listening for an answer that didn’t come, Ray took glance at his Guvnor’s expression. 

Most of the time, Gene Hunt would match crude with crudeness, insult with slur. Evening after evening they’d spent laughing together in the early years - both of them plodding constables, Gene two years Ray’s junior but with the glint of pack leader already is his eye, heaping scorn on all that stood between the two of them and power. 

Tonight, Gene sat staring at him; eyes narrow as if he was angry, expression in them hard to quite make out in the dim light of the office.  A red glow as Gene lifted his cigarette to his lips, then the slow stream of smoke into the air between them. 

The reply came the next moment, snapped out and sneering. “Thanks Raymond, but I don’t need a fucking situation report on a situation I have no interest in and not a little nausea in relation to.”

Ray smiled to himself and shuffled the cards. 

Gene poured more whiskey, filling the glasses once more to the brim. 

Ray tried a little more: “Though if he got her up the duff, she’d be kicked out and he’d be disciplined and you’d never have to see either of them or their stupid whiny faces anymore.”

“I would like to say it escapes me why you have such a fascination with the bleeding bedroom activities of this team’s least entertaining members,” Gene sat up straighter in the chair, sighing – he had just drained his glass – his voice was still clipped, still quiet, his eyes cold as a shark’s. “But as a brilliant investigative fucking detective I’m starting to deduce that you fancy one of them so I’m going to suggest as a friend that you shut up now before I perform some very amateur neurosurgery to save you from yourself.”

He was leaning across the table by the end, face close to Ray’s, mouth set in irritation. 

Ray’s brilliance was debatable – he knew that – and he wondered now why he felt only slightly relieved, somewhat confused and so dry-mouthed and covetous. 

 

 


End file.
